Football from Hell
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Its football time! Itachi and Kisame are lovers but they oppose each others times. All hell basically breaks loose! KisaxIta


Football from Hell

**Based off Miyuki-ice-fox's oneshot. Enjoy**

"Do we need anything else? A silent question resounded from a long ebony haired put into a ponytail man. His painted purple fingers rapped against the cart's handle in frustration and impatience. His ebony eyes were silently, but deadly, glaring.

"Sake?" Someone asked with a little perk to his voice.

The ebony haired man inwardly smirked as he let a quiet sigh escaped between his parted lips.

"If you want." The man answered letting him look over to see the smile spread across his partner's face. He wanted to shake his head at the man but resisted the urge to. "Anything else?"

The blue skinned and haired man pondered for a moment before getting close to his partner. He wanted to pull a prank on the man, to see if the Uchiha got embarrassed at all. He cared for the almost emotionless Uchiha but it was fun teasing him.

"Anything?" Itachi asked as he looked over to the taller man.

"Gay porn?" Kisame asked with a little smirk on his face.

"If you want. It's your, not mine." Itachi answered with a shrug of his shoulders following.

Kisame burst into laughter as he saw a pink tint consume the younger man's pale cheeks. "I was only kidding Itachi-kun."

"Sure." Sarcasm dripped out the Uchiha's answer as he pushed the cart away from his lover.

"'Tachi-kun wait up." Kisame whined as he followed after the shorter of the two.

They stood in line with a case of sake under the cart before Kisame put it on the conveyor be to be scanned.

Itachi shook his head as he pulled out his ryo to pay for the products.

Kisame loaded the food and drinks into the cart as he waited for his lover to pay. He wasn't sure why he fell for a silent man like Uchiha Itachi but he knew why he hated the man at times like this. The Uchiha was a Konoha football fan but not a Kiri football fan like he was. With a mental face palm, he followed the stern, quiet Uchiha to their current hideout.

"Itachi ready for a beat down?" Kisame asked as he smirked down at the eldest Uchiha brother.

"You wish. Kiri's not going to win it and go into the playoffs." Itachi pronounced as he looked up at the man in a quick glance.

"Nope." Kisame retorted as he took most of the bags and case of sake.

Itachi wanted to rant at the man, saying that his football team would win but he was an Uchiha and had to keep his emotions hidden. Hence him holding his tongue. He knew he was getting the ex-Kiri shinobi aggravated by arguing about teams.

"Konoha's gonna get the beat down." Kisame hissed with venom in his voice.

"Kiri is." Itachi growled back.

When they arrived home, Kisame put on the pregame covered announced by the famous blond Uzumaki Naruto and the overly youthful Lee. He glared at the mimicking green spandex nin for reminding him of the man that should be considering retiring the outfit and wear a normal ninja outfit.

Walking away, he grabbed a couple sake bottles and left them out for the two of them.

Itachi put the groceries away, leaving out the hamburgers for dinner and rice. Grabbing the cheesy chips, he walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Setting the snacks down, he walked away.

Kisame watched the show, his eyes avoiding the green spandex that made his chin and jaw ache. Feeling something sit down next to him, he looked over to see his uke. His eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance as he was ready to rip the shirt right off his uke.

Itachi let a small smirk grace his lips as he got relaxed by his tall, unusual seme. His shirt wasn't the purple one that he wore to the store but a shirt that pronounced Konoha Tigers. All of it was decorated in a group of tigers pouncing on a Kiri shark. The colors were black and purple.

"You bastard." Kisame muttered as the game began with Tenten singing the National Anthem for the football game. He glared at his lover as he grabbed one of the two bottles.

"I did know my dad thank you." Itachi chuckled as he took a bite out of an unfortunate chip.

Kisame ignored his Uchiha as he saw Konoha win the toss up but gave the ball to the Sharks. A smirk danced on his lips as he watched the screen with an occasional sip of sake.

By the end of first quarter, it was with Konoha trailing behind Kiri.

"Tigers are losing." Kisame sang as he got in front of his uke's face, getting a pissed off look in result.

"They'll win. The game isn't over yet." Itachi hissed between clenched teeth.

"They're losing, they're losing!" Kisame sang aloud as he danced around a little as he went for some of the shrimp that they picked up that day.

Getting it out, he walked out to see his ebony haired uke stretched out on the couch. With a growl, he caught his lover's attention. "What the fuck do you think your doing 'Tachi-kun?"

The Uchiha shrugged and took a bite out of a chip. "I need to be comfortable."

Kisame ground his teeth, making him wonder if he'll ever break them. But his heart got to him, making him feel the urge to lick the cheese off his deranged lover's lips and fingers. Then tear that shirt to shreds when he wasn't around. Leaning down, he took hold of his partner's longer, cheese covered piano fingers and licked the cheese off.

"Wha-What are yo-you doing?" Itachi stuttered only to feel the Hoshigaki's warm tongue slip over his lips. A shutter ran through him as the tongue lapped up the cheese powder.

"Ita-kun. Hold still." Kisame commanded as he grabbed and held his lover's head still.

An unnatural blush ate the Uchiha's face, turning it into a pink blob. The shutters continued as he felt the tongue turn into the pale blue lips of his partner.

Then football came back, their rivalry continuing.

Halftime rolled around with Uzumaki Naruto and Lee putting their input on the game so far. They showed the other sport games going on with commercials every now and then.

"Itachi." Kisame called out.

"Hn." Itachi replied quietly as he took a drink from his barely touched sake bottle.

"Konoha is gonna go down." Kisame chimed.

Itachi glared and stuck a sandal in the man's mouth, shutting him up. He enjoyed the silence he received until the man pulled it out of his mouth.

The game came back on with third quarter starting with Konoha having the ball on their twenty-two yard line. After some rushes, they were on Kiri's thirty two yard line.

The third quarter winded down to the fourth and final quarter.

At the last second, Konoha scored a touchdown with a successful extra point kick.

Itachi hopped up and cheered as both coaches shook hands for a good game, both drenched with water. He leaned over and kissed his Kiri lover. "I'll always love you."

"Love you too." Kisame said with a light punch to his lover's arm.

Itachi returned it.

**Please review.**


End file.
